


bloodlines

by princessdianaofthemiscyra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vampire!Lexa, Vampire/Werewolf AU, abby tries to set clarke up, fairy lexa too, octavia's here too she's a siren, raven's a fairy, she fails, side Bellamy/murphy, werewolf!clarke, whole lotta mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdianaofthemiscyra/pseuds/princessdianaofthemiscyra
Summary: Clarke is the heir to the throne of the supernatural world. Lexa is an exiled vampire. Raven is Raven. Camren converted fic





	bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo I wrote this fic originally as a Camren fic and converted it to Clexa. hope y'all enjoy!

"Clarke!"

Clarke's head shot up. Lexa moaned from under her.

"No, don't stop," she begged. Clarke looked at her in her frazzled state.

"That's my mom," she said.

"You still have time," Lexa insisted, coming up to kiss her neck. Clarke pushed her off, causing the vampire to snarl at her.

"Are you seriously going to leave me with blue balls?" Lexa glared.

"Be scarce,"

Lexa crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. Clarke rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that,"

"Clarke!" Abby pounded on the door. "I have to speak with you,"

Clarke gave Lexa a warning look. Lexa shook her head angrily at Clarke, before hiding under the girl's bed.

"Put a damn shirt on," Clarke whisper-hissed, before opening the door. "Hi, Mom,"

Abby sniffed the air. "Who were you talking to? And you smell weird," She gave Clarke a closer look. "What's that shiny stuff on your chin? Have you been drooling again?"

Clarke reached up to touch her face. The result of Lexa's eagerness was evidently still there.

"Yeah," Clarke said nervously, wiping her chin. "This is drool,"

Abby's mouth formed an 'O.' "Well, get dressed. The council meeting is in twenty minutes,"

"Council meeting?"

"For the new generation," Abby said. "You can't use your father's council, you need your own. You're meeting them in twenty minutes,"

Abby walked away, leaving Clarke alone. She shut the door.

In a flash Lexa was in front of Clarke, arms crossed. Clarke's eyes looked down at her chest, then back into Lexa's eyes.

"Your boobs are distracting me,"

"I hate you for doing that,"

"What was I supposed to do?" Clarke asked. "Say 'Wait a minute mom, my vampire girlfriend has to climax before I can talk,'?"

Lexa rolled her eyes, walking over to put her jeans on. "I'll see you at school,"

"Does that mean you're not coming tonight?"

"Well I would have come two minutes ago if you hadn't-" Lexa stopped as she realized what context of the word she was using. "Wait, no. I mean no. I'll see you at school tomorrow,"

"Fine, be like that," Clarke grumb led, watching Lexa leave. She was so infuriating. Sometimes Clarke even wondered why they were together.

Oh, Camila thought, blushing, recalling the previous night. That's why.

__

Clarke was pleasantly surprised with the new council choices.

"What's up, Princess?" Raven asked as Clarke came down. Her wings had a blueish glow this morning.

"Harper brought us muffins," Octavia, the representative of the siren community, said.

"It's the best way to start the morning meetings!" Harper said happily. "I didn't even put my special happy potion in it because I felt like these were already one of my best batches,"

Clarke took a muffin from her smiling friend. "Thanks,"

"How are you doing?" Octavia asked.

"I'm fine. Everyone stopped coming to my house to mope so I feel a lot better," Clarke said. "Also, Halloween is soon, so yay," Halloween was the werewolf's favorite holiday.

"Isn't that the day of your coronation?" Harper reminded her. Clarke's smile fell.

"Ugh, Halloween is soon," Clarke grumbled, popping part of the muffin in her mouth. "Someone kill me,"

"I'll do it!" Raven offered.

"No! You're a fairy, you have to be neutral," Octavia reminded her. "If you kill a werewolf it would look like you're taking the side of the vampires,"

"Not all vampires are like that," Clarke rolled her eyes. "I don't blame all the vampires. I know all of them aren't bad. Unlike some people,"

Harper placed an arm on Clarke's shoulder. "You know she's just looking out for what's best for the people,"

"Fuck the people. She's separating all the species from the vampires because she's afraid they're 'dangerous.' I mean, seriously? Octavia is more dangerous than a vampire," Clarke said, gesturing to the siren, who waved.

"So what are you going to do about it? Seeing how you're going to be our queen," Clarke rolled her eyes.

Clarke was part of the royal family in an underground hierarchy of monsters. They live all around you, disguised as normal people going about their 'normal' lives. Clarke's family, original, purebred werewolves, have been the leaders of this underground community for ages. Her great-great-great grandfather had taken it upon himself to separate this community from all of the vampires, seeing how one rogue vampire killed his fiancée on their wedding night.

Oh, and did Clarke mention that the vampire was her girlfriend's sister?

Well didn't she have the best luck ever?

"I say have Lexa as a side hoe and fuck her at night. The girl's a vamp, she don't need sleep. And Harper can probably whip up a potion that makes you not need sleep either," Dinah suggested. Octavia snorted.

"A+ idea, Rae," Octavia snickered.

Every fifty years, like clockwork, Lexa comes back to Washington, D.C.. Eternally, she is seventeen. In 1727 a vampire bit and sired her, and three years later she came back to her family, biting her sister, Anya, who was dying of influenza.

Clarke met Lexa her sophomore year of high school when Lexa transferred into her class. The small werewolf was intimidated and terrified of the vampire, letting out a strangled yelp when her teacher assigned them as lab partners.

The problem with vampires is that you can't exactly imprint on them through the eyes, but they do get the traditional mark if the were to be bitten by the werewolf.

Lexa and Clarke found this out the hard way.

It all started when Lexa had to go to Clarke's to work on a project, causing the brown eyed girl to almost have a heart attack. Lexa made her nervous. She didn't know if it was a good nervous or a bad nervous. It was probably bad.

The Griffin's found it slightly alarming that Lexa smelled like rotting flesh and blood, but they didn't want to hint that they had supernatural senses, so they opted to keep it to themselves.

Lexa sat at the edge of Clarke's bed, bored out of her mind. Clarke sat tentatively at the other end.

Clarke and this house smelled like wet dog to Lexa. Which she found weird, since she didn't see a dog.

Oh well. It was lunch time.

Lexa let out a sigh, drumming her fingers on her thigh. She could smell fear coming out of Clarke, to which she found amusing.

"So," she said, causing Clarke to jump. She smirked. "Nervous much?"

"N-no," Clarke's voice cracked. Lexa moved closer to her, causing Clarke to whimper.

"Do I make you nervous?" she whispered, lips hovering over Clarke's.

"No," Clarke said again, eyes widening.

"Your heart is beating really fast," Lexa commented, before taking Clarke's plump bottom lip between her own.

To Lexa, she thought it was just going to be her average 'fuck and suck' before she went back to the vampire cave to be that broody lesbian vampire. But then Clarke bit her.

For context, in order for Lexa to get to Clarke's neck, she had to take off the girl's turtleneck which was covering the artery. And by doing that, Clarke was under the impression that she should do the same thing. Which led her to biting Lexa's collarbone as they were making out.

Lexa shrieked, pushing off Clarke, who was terrified. It was her time doing anything in that field, so she was worried that she actually hurt the vampire.

"I-I'm sorry!" she stuttered. "I don't have any idea of what I'm doing!"

Lexa looked at the mark, which was fading and being replaced by a moon symbol. This caused Lexa to scream even more. Clarke silently thanked God that her parents were out of the house.

"You're a fucking wolf?!" Lexa shouted, terror and anger in her voice.

Clarke, who was in a mid-freak out, paused. "Wait, how did you know that?"

Lexa turned to her and hissed, eyes red and fangs bared. Now it was Clarke's turn to scream. But Lauren quickly ran away, leaving the blonde stunned.

At school on Monday, Clarke pulled Lexa into a supply closet.

"Hi," she said awkwardly. Lexa hissed.

"Okay, be like that," Clarke chuckled nervously. "You're not going to drink my blood, are you?"

Lexa looked at the werewolf up and down. "Are you offering?"

The werewolf gulped. "No,"

"Then no, I guess," Lexa rolled her eyes. Clarke shifted on her feet.

"I wanted to talk to you about the mark," Clarke said. "I'm confused. I didn't even imprint but you have the mark,"

Lexa shrugged. "I don't know,"

"You seem so impassive about this,"

Lexa grunted. "C'mon. I got to get to class," She reached for the doorknob, but Clarke held up a spray bottle. Lauren scoffed.

"Really? I'm not an animal like- holy shit!" Lexa shrieked, a searing pain running throughout her body. Her hand and parts of her chest were sizzling. Clarke had just sprayed her.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Clarke whimpered. "I didn't know it would be that bad,"

"What the fuck was that?"

"Holy water," Clarke said meekly. Lexa glared at her.

"Do you hate me or something? Do all werewolves have a grudge against vampires?"

"No! It's just..." Clarke bit her lip. "My family told me that you were dangerous. I brought these just in case," Clarke dropped her rucksack, which contained crosses, a piece of garlic bread, and stakes. Lexa took a step back.

"Your family has a serious problem," Lexa mumbled. She picked up one of the stakes and recoiled. It was covered in bronze and had a 'G' engraved on it. Lexa has seen these before.

"Oh god," Lexa groaned. "You're the fucking princess,"

Of course, two years later Lexa had warmed up to Clarke. The only problem was her family's hatred for vampires. And the fact that Clarke's father was killed by one recently didn't help either.

Clarke came back to present time, reminiscing of her first real encounter with Lexa. Her friends stared at her intently.

"Well?" Harper asked. Clarke groaned.

"I don't know,"

___

Clarke felt a cold chill fill her room that night.

"Back so soon?" she murmured, feeling arms wrap around her body. She sighed in Lexa's embrace, leaning back.

"I'm sorry about this morning," Lexa mumbled, kissing Clarke's cheek softly. "I shouldn't have snapped at you,"

"It's okay," Clarke said. "Raven, Octavia, and Harper are my new council members,"

"I heard," Lexa said. Clarke led her to her bed, lying on top of Lexa's chest as the vampire held her. "You okay?"

"Not really," Clarke said quietly. "Everything is just happening so fast. I don't like it,"

"It will all be over soon. The coronation is in three weeks,"

"But then I'll be queen," Clarke complained. "And I don't want to be. I never wanted to be,"

"I know, baby," Lexa said, stroking the girl's hair. Clarke yawned. "You should sleep. We have school tomorrow,"

"Stay with me?" Clarke asked sleepily.

"Always,"

__

"You're joking," Clarke said, appalled.

"I am not," Abby confirmed.

"I'm not going to marry someone. I'm seventeen,"

"I didn't say 'marry,'" Abby said, using air quotes. "I just think it's time for us to look at the variety of men to become the next king,"

Clarke crossed her arms. "Do you think I'm inapt?"

"It's not that, sweetie," Abby shook her head. "It's just that our society is used to having a king and queen. It will probably put your people's worries to rest if they know you plan on marrying a suitable king,"

"We live in the twenty first century. Surely my people will have some sense of feminism,"

"It's what the Elder Council thinks is best,"

"Elder Council?"

"Your father's old advisors,"

"What?" Clarke couldn't believe it. "I still have to answer to those stuffed shirt pretentious kiss ups? I thought I had my own council,"

"You do sweetie," Abby reasoned. "But there is one that oversees all of your council. The Elder Council,"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to school,"

"We'll discuss this when you get home!" Abby called, to which Clarke slammed the door.

 _"Marriage?"_ Octavia asked, shocked.

"I'm not letting you get married," Lexa said protectively. "You're mine,"

Clarke took Lexa's hand in her own. "I don't know guys. My mom said my dad's old advisors told my mom I had to,"

"And as your new advisors now we tell you you don't have to," Raven said. "It's unfair. Does your mom know you imprinted?"

"If she did I would be dead," Clarke laughed bitterly. She looked at Harper, who had been mysteriously quiet. "What's wrong?"

Harper chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "Nothing,"

"Liar. Your heart is beating really fast," Lexa said. Harper sighed.

"My dad was telling me about this. About the suitor thing," Harper said.

"Really? My mom didn't tell me anything," Raven said.

"Because she knew you would tell Clarke before her mom did,"

"Eh, I guess you're right,"

"Did your dad say anything I should be aware about?" Clarke asked.

"He said they were thinking about having the royalty branch out," Harper explained. Clarke gave her a confused look. "As in possibly mix with other species,"

Clarke still looked confused.

"She means make you have werewolf hybrid babies, Griff," Octavia said simply. "If you marry a siren, your baby will be half siren half werewolf,"

"Exactly," Harper nodded. "They want each community to pick who they think will match your personality and have you and your mother meet them to see who you want to marry,"

"That's disgusting," Lexa shuddered. "It makes Clarke seem like she's some prize to be won. I hate it,"

"Me too," Clarke agreed. "I don't want to marry any of them,"

"You could offer Lexa because she's technically part of a community. The vampire community," Raven suggested. "I'm sure your mom will love her once she gets past the fact that she's a vampire.

"Are you kidding? My mom could never get past that," Clarke scoffed. "She's so closed minded that she would stake Lexa on the spot,"

Harper's eyes lit up.

"What?" Octavia asked. "You have an idea, I can see it in your eyes,"

"I'm not sure yet," Harper said, gathering her books. "But I need you guys to cover for me. I have to get to my lair,"

"Wait, why?" Clarke asked, but it was too late. Harper was already sprinting to the parking lot.

__

"Be nice," Abby ordered as her, Clarke, and Madi waited for the first boy to arrive. He was a werewolf from their pack, a boy named Murphy.

"I don't know why I have to meet him if I already know who he is. You're friends with his mom,"

There was a knock at the door. Abby clapped excitedly.

"John!" she greeted, smiling. Murphy grinned, hands in his pockets. Abby gave him a hug.

"How is your mom?" Abby asked, ushering the boy in.

"She's great," Murphy said politely.

"How's your boyfriend?" Clarke whispered, smirking. Murphy lightly hit her shoulder.

"Leave Bellamy out of this," Murphy murmured. "How was I supposed to know people think we're compatible because we're both secretly gay,"

"It's not a secret,"

"Really?" Murphy chuckled. "Have you told your mom about Lexa?" Clarke's eyes widened.

"So it looks like we have an agreement?" Murphy asked. "We tell our mothers nothing?"

"Agreed,"

\---

"How was dinner tonight?" Lexa mumbled into Clarke's neck that night.

"Not too bad. Murphy's great. We're both gay and found it hilarious that people are trying to set us up," Lexa said nothing.

"Lex?"

"Mhm?"

"Are you jealous?" Clarke asked, smiling slightly.

"No," Lex said glumly, shifting so she could snuggle closer to Clarke. Clarke couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so cute. I love you,"

"I'm not cute, I'm a badass," Lexa said, voice muffled. Clarke giggled.

"I love you, too,"

__

"Are you coming to dinner tonight?" Clarke asked Octavia. Some guy named Finn was coming from the siren community.

"Unwillingly," Octavia rolled her eyes. "Lexa's making me go,"

"Is he that bad?"

"So bad Lexa tried to bite him multiple times,"

"Why did you stop her?"

"I didn't. I held his neck straight,"

"Why did you guys think he would be a good match for me?"

"He practically went to our elders and begged them until they said yes. Originally we were going to set you up with Bellamy,"

"Ugh,"

"He annoys me. He's like the opposite of a siren. I'm a much better singer than him," Octavia checked her watch. "Which reminds me, I have to get to choir. Want me to bring something tonight?"

"Enough wolfsbane to kill me would be nice,"

"Okay,"

\----

"Murphy is a sweet boy," Abby told Clarke as they waited for Finn and Octavia. "You and him used to play together when you were young,"

"I know, Mom,"

"I think it would be nice if we could do purebred for one more generation," Abby hinted. Clarke rolled her eyes. There was a knock.

Octavia looked like she wanted to die. The boy gave Clarke a cocky smile. She internally cringed.

At the end of the night, Clarke, Octavia, and Abby came up with a mutual agreement.

"Girls," Abby announced. "We are going to block this night out of our memory, okay?"

"Okay," Octavia and Clarke agreed.

"Wanna sleep over tonight?" Clarke asked Octavia.

"Not really," Octavia said, remembering that Lexa comes to visit Clarke at night. Abby tilted her head to the side, as if to ask why. Clarke kicked Octavia in the shins.

"Yes! I mean yes!"

When they got up to her room, the two found Raven, Harper, and Lexa conversing on Clarke's bed

"How did you guys get in here?" Clarke asked.

"Clarke! I think I created something that can help you," Harper said, turning to the two and smiling.

"It's a really good plan," Lexa admitted. Raven nodded enthusiastically.

"It's totally foolproof too," Harper pointed out. "But we would have to act quickly."

__

The warlock Atom was nice but that was pretty much it. He seemed plain and average to Clarke.

What really made her nervous was how Harper was going to pull off a spell as complex as this one. She spent the entire day worrying.

When the doorbell rang, Clarke practically pushed Madi down in an attempt to answer it first.

She opened the door and felt her eyes bug out of her head. Was this seriously her girlfriend?

"Hallo," the girl said, smiling widely. Camila was speechless.

"Clarke, who is it?" Abby called from the kitchen. Clarke didn't hear her. She was too busy gawking at this girl who was apparently the girl she was in love with.

Besides the brunette hair and glasses, Lexa now had pinkish wings that matched the slight blush on her cheeks. She also had this weird glow around her. It was almost... innocent.

"Oh, hello," Clarke's mom greeted the 'fairy.' "Mrs. Reyes must have sent you. I'm Abby,"

"Hallo, I'm Alexandria Woods," Lexa smiled. She held out the bouquet of flowers. "These are for you," Clarke felt herself choke.

"Clarke! Be polite," Abby snapped. "Why don't you take Alexandria into the kitchen while I get a vase for these?"

"What the fuck happened to you?" Clarke whispered to Lexa as she led her into the kitchen. Lexa gave her a dopey smile.

"Harper gave me this potion that changed almost everything about me but my personality," Lexa said happily. "I smell different. Like flowers and honey. I don't think I like it that much,"

"Why do you seem so... so...-"

"Nerdy?" Lexa suggested.

"Yeah,"

"Harper wanted me to be like the stereotypical fairy, but also like myself," Lexa beamed at Clarke. "You're really pretty. Can I kiss you?"

"You are definitely not like yourself," Clarke eyed Lexa up and down.

Lexa's smile fell. "So is that a no for the kiss?" She looked heartbroken.

"Not now," Lexa smiled again. Clarke leaned forward on the counter and sighed.

Lexa walked over and took Clarke's hands into her own. She kissed them. "I love you, Clarke. Don't be sad,"

"You're being overly affectionate today," Clarke chuckled.

"These are things that I want to do but don't. I'm a self proclaimed bad ass and it would ruin my reputation at school," Lexa said. Clarke blushed.

"So Alexandria," Abby said, coming in. Lexa dropped Clarke's hands and smiled at the woman. "Do you live in DC?"

"Originally, yes, but I moved around a lot," Lexa said. She pushed up her glasses. "My parents started out in the DC area, but I've been all around America,"

"You're pretty," Madi said. "Do you go to school with Clarke?"

"Oh yes," Lexa smiled, but it quickly fell. "I don't seem to have a lot of friends though,"

"Is it because you're a dork?"

"Madeline!" Abby scolded.

"What? It was just a question," Madi shrugged innocently.

"Um," Lexa thought for a minute. "I don't know. I don't like getting attached to people. I don't know who will be there in a couple years so I won't feel any loss if I don't have anyone to be close to. Love is weakness,"

The room was quiet. Clarke never knew this about Lauren. It hurt her. What would happen to Lexa when Lauren's gone?

"How... lonely," Abby said quietly.

"That's really strange," Madi said.

"You are skating on thin ice, young lady," Madi threw her hands up in defense.

Lexa shrugged, her persona making it look like she hadn't had a thought in her head. "You have such a lovely home,"

After the last dinner, Abby, Madi, and Clarke sat around the Griffin's living room.

"I think Murphy is a spectacular choice," Abby said, no subtlety at all.

"You're just saying that because you want purebred grandchildren," Clarke rolled her eyes.

Abby looked offended. "I am not,"

"Yeah, okay," Clarke rolled her eyes. "What about you, Madi?"

"I thought they were all strange," Madi scrunched her nose. "I guess Alexandria was the least strange. But I heard that's just how fairies act,"

"I liked Alexadria. She was a nice girl. A little strange, but nice," Abby commented.

"I liked her, too," Clarke quickly added.

"If you asked me you should pick her," Madi nodded. "You seemed happy with her. I also liked how she looked at you. It was almost as if you were the sun,"

"But it's really all up to you, sweetie," Abby said, putting a hand on Clarke's shoulder. "You should sleep on it. It's a big decision,"

"Just don't pick Finn,"

"Madeline! Stop,"

\---

Lexa was waiting patiently at the edge of Clarke's bed, that same dopey little grin on her face. She gasped when Clarke entered the room.

"You came back for me," Lexa whispered in awe. Clarke giggled.

"You're acting like you're high,"

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop?"

"Do whatever you like, Lex," Clarke sat down next to Lexa, tugging off her clothes to lay in her boxers and sports bra. She saw Lexa's eyes widen as she blushed.

"C'mon. You've seen me naked before. Why so nervous?"

Lexa tugged at the bottom her dress. "I don't like feeling like this," she said quietly.

"Like what, baby?"

"Ditzy," Lexa mumbled. She pushed her glasses up. "Raven's not like this. Why am I?"

"Don't worry," Clarke pulled Lexa into her arms and kissed her face. "All of this will be over soon,"

"Did your mom like me?"

"I think she did. Madi did, too,"

"That's good," Lexa yawned. "I feel tired. This is weird. I haven't slept in almost three hundred years." She rubbed her eyes. Clarke kissed her forehead.

"Sleep, baby,"

"Stay with me?"

"Always,"

__

Clarke woke up to find Lexa staring down at her. Her wings and the color in her cheeks were gone. The potion wore off. She was a vampire again.

Clarke wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck and kissed her.

"Ew, morning breath," Lexa mumbled against her lips.

"Shut up, Alexandria,"

Lexa pulled away, biting her bottom lip. "Do you really think they liked me?"

"Yes," Clarke assured her. "How could they not?"

Lexa drummed her fingers against Clarke's side. "Halloween is today,"

"Are you honestly worried that I'm going to choose anyone besides you?" Clarke smirked.

"I dunno," Lexa mumbled. "Are you?"

"No you idiot!"

"Okay," Lexa smiled.

"I really hate this," Clarke sighed, rolling onto her back.

"I know,"

"Are you really going to have to change into that ditzy fairy whenever you're around my mom?"

"If that means I get to be with you, then I'll do it," Lexa said, stroking Clarke’s hair. "At least until the wedding. Then we'll be married and nothing could break that. I'll be your queen, and the queen of your people. I'll treat their needs as my needs," Clarke leaned in and kissed her, caressing her cheek.

"Hey Lex?"

"Hmm?"

"Last night you said something..."

"I said a lot of things last night, Clarke,"

"But this in particular," Clarke pursed her lips. "About you not getting close to anyone because you don't want to feel loss when they leave. And how love is weakness,"

Lexa looked down at her and Clarke's intertwined hands, then back into the werewolf's chocolate brown eyes. "Clarke, I've been alive for nearly three hundred years. Most people do leave me. My parents, my brother, my first girlfriend, Costia-" Clarke scrunched her nose at the mention of that name. She hated talking about her.

"Hey, don't be like that. That was a hundred and fifty years ago," Lexa chuckled. She held Clarke tighter and kissed her quickly. "I love you a lot more. You're my soulmate," She gestured to the mark Clarke gave her two years ago. "See? And about the weakness thing... yeah. I dunno. I don't think you make me weak. I think you make me strong. But Anya and Titus.. they've just instilled that in me after Costa died. Everyone leaves,"

"What are you going to do when I... leave...?" Clarke asked quietly.

"I don't want to think about that," Lexa admitted. "What I'm focused on now is the present. I've learned to live in the now with you for as long as I can. Can you do that, too?" Clarke nodded.

___

"No? What do you mean no?" Abby asked, enraged.

"I mean I want to abdicate," Clarke said firmly. One of her father's advisors gasped.

"No. I forbid it,"

"It's not your choice, Mom, it's mine,"

"Excuse me," Aurora cut in. "By 'abdicate,' do you mean you would give your crown to Madi?"

"No," Clarke looked at her mom, who was glaring at her. "I think we should take a new form of government,"

The council leaned forward, listening to Clarke's idea intently.

"We live in the United States of America," Clarke explained. "Our country has never had a monarchy, and we've been fine. Most monarchies are now for show only, with no real governing done. Just because my father was a great ruler doesn't mean I will be, too,"

"So what do you suggest?" Aurora asked.

"Democracy," Murmurs filled the Griffin's kitchen.

"We've never had that before," Abby said.

"I know, that's why I suggested it,"

"It's... not an awful idea," one advisor reasoned. "But who would be the leader?"

Nygel's hand shot up. "Ooh! Ooh! I know!"

__

Lexa's hands were shaking. This was it.

Octavia stood next to her as they waited for the announcement. Some monsters gave her weird looks, but mostly ignored her presence. At least they didn't stake her.

Octavia chuckled. "Stop worrying, girl. There's not going to be an angry mob,"

"Are you sure?" Lexa asked. Octavia rolled her eyes. She hit Lexa's arm as Clarke walked up to the stand.

"Um, hey," she coughed awkwardly. The crowd applaud.

Clarke cleared her throat, nervous. "So, um. I bet a lot of you are expecting my coronation to happen right now," More applause. "But it won't,"

Confusion filled the crowd as they were taken aback with shock. Clarke continued. "But don't worry! We will still have a leader. It just won't be me, and they won't be a queen," More confusion filled the crowd.

"From here on, our society will be run as a democracy, with a president," Clarke explained. The crowd was silent. "We live in a society that has a democracy, so I figured that it was time for our community to join that. So um,"

Clarke scanned the crowd nervously, looking for the people's reactions. "Raven, get up here!" she hissed.

"T-this is Raven Reyes," Camila introduced, waving to the fairy next to her. Today Raven's wings were purple. "A-as you know, fairies are neutral creatures... so, um. She was the best person the council and I could find," Raven up nodded at the crowd, flashing them a peace sign.

"So here she is, ladies and gentlemen," Clarke started a slow clap. "Your new leader,"

People started to join the applause, before it became thunderous, with people whooping and hollering. Raven was soaking it all in, pushing Clarke to the side.

"What's up, my people?" she asked, smiling widely. "Alright, shut up all of you, I got some things I want to cover,"

"As my first act as president," Raven announced, glancing at Lexa in the crowd. "I forbid any discrimination against vampires. They have every right that the other supernaturals have. I forbid for any of them to be ostracized,"

Parts of the crowd cheered. Lexa beamed at Clarke, who was smiling like crazy. _At last._

"And as my second act as president," Raven said, causing the crowd to quiet down. "I order the people to figure out how to get to space. I wanna walk among the stars. That will be all,"

__

**Author's Note:**

> come bug me on Tumblr at princessdianaofthemiscyra  
> original Camren version posted on wattpad under captaindinah


End file.
